


In Honor of

by WallflowerKit



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Adoption, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Implied Mpreg, M/M, One Shot, Short One Shot, Trans Link (Legend of Zelda), Zora's Domain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:14:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25410715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WallflowerKit/pseuds/WallflowerKit
Summary: The best way to honor them
Relationships: Link & Mipha (Legend of Zelda), Link & Zelda (Legend of Zelda), Link/Prince Sidon, Mipha & Prince Sidon
Kudos: 55





	In Honor of

**Author's Note:**

> This is a short story I wrote. Where Link and Sidon are planning on having a child. It’s ambiguous where the child will come from. I’m leaving it up to the you, the readers, to where the kid will come from. They could adopt, Link could be trans, could be mpreg. It’s up to y’all. Enjoy :)

Sidon entered his quarters in the palace and looks around the room. 

“I see you’ve been redecorating.”

The once light blue room was now cerulean blue waves that faded into green ones as it was painted across the room. Link was on the floor, face level with base of the wall. He was meticulously painting tiny little shells and starfish onto the baseboard. Link didn't even seem to hear Sidon's comment. not even acknowledging Sidon’s comment. 

“My love?”

His mate did not seem to be with him right now, not even acknowledging the prince at all. Sidon learned early on that Link spaced out a lot. Usually it wasn’t difficult to get him to return to the present. Link once told him, “Out in the wilderness alone, all you have is your own thoughts most days.” 

Judging by his concentration on the task of painting, he was stressed about something as well. Knowing from experience that touching him would not get the desired affect, Sidon decided to wait until his lover returned to him. He gently sat down not to far from Link, observing as he worked. 

From what Sidon remembers, Pikango taught Link how to paint a little. Nothing too complicated, but Link picked it up quicker than most after that. Those tiny little brush strokes as he painted details onto the starfish. Hands and delicate fingers barely moving in his controlled swipes on the baseboard. From his hand, Sidon’s eyes land on his face. Link’s sapphire blue eyes are glazed over in concentration. Eyes never wavering, mouth slightly open. When he gets to a particular difficult part his eyebrows furrow, he takes his lower lip into his mouth and tilts his head slightly. Barely noticeable unless you’re looking for it, and Sidon is definitely looking. 

Sidon was so engrossed in his observation, he failed to realize Link had stopped painting. 

“Zelpha.”

With his thoughts put to a halt, Sidon looks up to see his mate staring intently, determination evident as he waited for him to respond.

“Pardon?”

“Zelpha will be our daughter’s name.” Link finally states. Sidon chuckles lightly, closing his and slowly shakes his head. 

“You’re so sure it’s a girl, aren’t you?” 

“Yes.” He says bluntly.

“Zelpha, hm? Very unique and beautiful.” Sidon puts his hand on his chin and ponders carefully about his next words. “What made you decide on that name, my love?”

Link’s cheeks and cute pointed ears tint red as he answers, avoiding eye contact with Sidon. “Zelda....Mipha, Zelpha.” Link concludes shortly, finally looking up at Sidon to gage his reaction. 

Sidon’s eyes widen slowly in realization. “I-I Link, I love it. It’s perfect!” He leans forward from where he was sitting next to Link and pulls the small Hylian lightly into his embrace. Link returns the hug, relaxing into Sidon’s larger frame sighing, “Good, I was worried that-that it might be too much.” 

“Of course not Link, I think it’s a perfect way to honor them both. I know Zelda will delighted at the name. Mipha too, if she was with us.” 

Link lazily smiles up at him, “Thank you, Sidon.”

“For what?”

“For everything. For being here. For caring. For being you.” 

The love and sincerity in Link’s sapphire eyes is overwhelming. Sidon is at a loss for words. Words were no longer needed though.

**Author's Note:**

> Some of my headcanons for Link’s personality in botw is that he spaces out a lot and he gets side tracked really easily. Unless he’s determined to do a certain task. Most of these headcanons come from my own playthrough. (I did most of the side quests first before doing any of the main quests. And since he technically doesn’t have a companion, being all alone, he’s bound to get lost in his own thoughts a lot.)  
> Thanks for reading ><


End file.
